


山狱ABO 十年后番外

by Hecatelyr



Category: 8059 - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师HITMAN REBORN!, 山狱
Genre: 8059, M/M, 山狱 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatelyr/pseuds/Hecatelyr
Summary: 山狱标记十年后老夫老妻play。白兰未来线已改变背景。





	山狱ABO 十年后番外

公寓的大门被山本用脚勾着关上。两人踉踉跄跄搂抱着摔在沙发上。

“嗯……别在这儿……别咬！去床上……”狱寺在两人唇舌相交的热吻间隙中含糊地说道。

山本显然等不及了。他的手已经从狱寺的衬衫腰下伸进了裤子，一双大掌托着狱寺的臀部向上一带——狱寺不得不顺势将双腿分开圈住他的腰胯。

狱寺被抱着靠在沙发背上，他也被山本撩起了火气，略有粗暴地撕扯起山本的衬衫。

山本从善如流地配合他把自己上半身扒了个精光。

然后一把撕毁了狱寺的西装裤。

“你这混蛋！”

狱寺一脚揣上他的胸膛，反被山本握住了脚踝。

他在狱寺的脚踝上凸起的关节处烙下一吻，手指顺着脚腕滑向膝窝。

狱寺的膝窝极为怕痒，被山本一模，颤抖着想要缩回腿。

山本得寸进尺，干脆卡住狱寺双腿的膝窝，向上一提， 架在了自己的肩膀上。

狱寺的双腿架在山本耳边，被他倾身压下，几乎对折。他抓住山本扶在自己腿上的手，拉到唇边。

“武……”

狱寺张开嘴，伸出舌头，缓缓舔过山本手心的厚茧。那是他执剑的手，也是他握住球棒的手。

不论是战场上的无双剑豪，还是棒球场上挥洒汗水的少年，都是他的——他的武。

山本被这一幕激得后背一紧，热意直窜小腹。

他强忍着欲念给狱寺做着扩张。

“不用……直接进来吧……”狱寺反而成了急切的那个。

山本发现狱寺的后穴自动分泌了许多淫液，不一会儿濡湿了衬衫下摆和沙发。不过他已经顾不上慢慢算狱寺的发情期是什么时候了，这时候他只想一件事——进入他。

肏进狱寺的最深处。

狱寺清楚地感受到硕大的龟头顶开自己最敏感的部位，不容拒绝地破开蹭蹭肠壁，直接撞在他深处的生殖腔口上。

“呃——啊啊——！！！”

这一下实在有些激烈，狱寺一下子无法控制自己的身体，他的双腿还被山本禁锢着无法动弹，只好紧紧抓紧了山本的一只手，拼命仰起头，银发磨蹭在沙发的皮垫上。

山本也感受到自己的阴茎被湿软的穴肉紧紧箍住，随着狱寺腰腹的起伏，他的后穴不停吸吮着他的柱体。

这让山本武也不得不缓了口气，才慢慢开始挺动腰腹。

开始他的节奏很慢，幅度却极大。狱寺的穴肉被他缓缓带出，又重重顶回去。每一次顶撞都直直捣向狱寺体内深处的那张小嘴。

生殖腔口被肆意侵犯的感觉让狱寺几乎窒息，他整个下半身都开始发软，腿部的肌肉又控制不住地用力，直至痉挛。

山本的速度渐渐加快，肉棒抽出穴口幅度开始变小，而力度不减反增。

狱寺可以感到，他的生殖腔已经做好了承接更剧烈的冲击的准备，那个紧闭的小口已经渐渐松软，张开了一丝细缝。只要山本用力，随时可以肏进他的宫腔。

而这时山本反而不再抽插，他把阴茎顶到狱寺的生殖腔口，然后上下左右地摆动起他的腰胯。

“啊啊——不、不行——”狱寺被他的龟头肆意按摩着宫口，阴茎在体内搅动的感觉让他濒临崩溃。

“隼人不喜欢吗？”山本吞下狱寺的抗议，把他的舌头和津液一起吸吮到自己唇间。

“唔、呃啊……”狱寺拼命摆头，试图逃离山本的唇舌，终于，他逮到了机会，“不要了——快进来！”

“遵命。”山本将肉棒抽出一半，然后对准宫口，长驱直入。

“啊啊啊————混蛋……笨蛋……”狱寺的腰肢激烈的颤抖着，脚尖绷直，他的手指插进山本的短发里，另一手与山本十指相扣。

山本的龟头被狱寺的生殖腔紧紧包裹着，他最娇嫩敏感的内里完全为山本绽放。

随着山本又开始挺动，狱寺失控地揽住他结实的后背，留下道道抓痕。

哪怕身为Omega，他的生殖腔也是如此狭小，只容纳一个龟头就已经被完全涨满，更何况在抽动的时候，山本还试图将更多的部分一并肏进来。

激烈的、不停歇的快感渐渐变成了一种无法自拔的折磨，不知过去多久，山本的结才开始涨大。

狱寺感到了可怖的快感。

狭小娇嫩的生殖腔又一次被撑开到全所未有的地步，山本的结和狱寺的宫壁紧紧相贴。

随后是长达十几分钟的射精。

在这漫长的甜蜜折磨中，狱寺在快感中彻底崩溃。

他无法自控地大声呻吟，眼角留下生理泪水。

随着温凉的精液渐渐灌满炙热的内腔，狱寺潮吹了。

山本紧紧拥着狱寺，两人的身体皮贴皮、肉黏肉，手臂交缠，腿脚相勾，之间再无缝隙。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

两人相拥着醒来时，天光已然大亮。

狱寺慵懒地趴在山本怀里，一只手伸出被窝，艰难地试图在床头柜里寻找香烟。

山本将他的手扯回来，在怀里人发出暴躁的抗议时低头吻了吻狱寺的发旋。

“生日快乐，隼人。”

狱寺这才想起他们的标记纪念日与自己的生日不过一天之隔。

刚刚彻底完成初次标记时，他们还都很年轻。年轻到夏马尔不得不专门从彭格列本部申请高效而无害的避孕药来避免他们早早生出一只足球队。

在这方面山本一向尊重他的意愿。

狱寺从来都认为自己和小孩子们气场不和，更别提为人父母。而繁杂危险的工作也使两人将生育计划一再推迟。

尽管如此，再回日本看望山本父亲的时候，他还是能敏锐地察觉到中年男人隐隐期待的眼神。

山本似乎对此毫无所觉。狱寺有时恨死了他这该死的体贴。

他曾经怨恨过自己的父亲，恨他抛弃母亲，怨他没能保护好母亲。但山本是不一样的。

他也不需要保护。

狱寺将头埋到山本的胸膛，脸颊贴着他温热的肌肤，感受着血肉下有利的心跳。

母亲在今天第一次见到我……会不会很开心？

他的小腹紧紧挨着山本的腰侧，或许是被温暖柔软的被窝迷惑了，很快，他又陷入了安宁的沉眠。

不知道这个棒球笨蛋什么时候才会发现我已经停用避孕药了。


End file.
